La gitana y el demonio
by Ilse Jean Pataki
Summary: Una posible teoría de como Arella y Trigon se conocieron, lo que pudo y no pasar, leanlo :) soy primeriza en Teen Titans


**Hola hola, yo de nuevo pero esta vez traigo un Oneshot :) de otra de mis series favoritas, Teen Titans... Ehm si, sé que a mis lectores de Hey Arnold no les he dado material nuevo y a los de Kung Fu Panda no les he terminado su FF, pero mi imaginación anda al 1000 así que mejor aprovecho jajaja. Sin más que decir, espero que esta historia sea de su agrado.**

Todos sabemos que nuestra joven titan Raven, es de una dimensión llamada Azarath, que su madre es Arella y su padre, es la maldad misma, pero ¿así fue siempre?, ¿cómo un demonio y una "mortal" se conocieron?...

Nuestros personajes principales serán Angela Roth y Trigon, esta será su historia, se narrara el como, cuando y porque se conocieron. Trigon, hijo del mismo diablo, paso su vida conquistando dimensión tras dimensión, sentía gran seguridad, no creía que existiera ser más fuerte que el... Lo que no esperaba era que una hechicera lanzaría sobre el un conjuro tan poderoso que no sólo disminuia sus poderes, sino que lo convertia en un mortal, común y corriente. Viajo buscando romper ese hechizo, en su paso por la Tierra, se encontro con lo inesperado. Por su parte, Angela era una gitana, claro muy diferente a las demás, pues su tez era más clara que la de las otras chicas, sus ojos y cabello eran color púrpura, era una mujer que no le temía a nada, buscaba al hombre perfecto, fuese quién fuese, ella quería al mejor de los hombres.

El destino unió a estas dos almas, les dio el honor de conocer el placer, los hizo caer en la tentación, hizo que confundieran deseo con amor pero también, les dio a probar el cruel sabor del dolor, la desesperación y el poder del arrepentimiento.

Angela había sufrido los maltratos de su madre, una guía gitana que veía en ella un negocio grande, su hija aun era virgen, con tal belleza cualquiera que la viese bailar moría por hacerla suya, claro, ninguno era lo suficientemente rico o guapo, para que eso sucediera.

Kenia: ¡entiende Angela, esta noche tienes que bailar! -decía eufórica-

Angela: -arqueo una ceja- ¿y a ti, qué te hace pensar que lo haré? -pintaba sus uñas sin menor preocupación-

Kenia: ¡fácil, eres mi hija y así que harás lo que yo te ordene! -se acerco y sin más le propino una bofetada- te alistas porque en 20 minutos comienza tu número -sacudio sus manos y sin más, se marcho de la carpa donde cada noche Angela descansaba-

Angela: ¡con un...! rayos, esta ansiana cada vez tiene más fuerza, estoy comenzando a hartarme de todo esto... -masajeaba con suavidad la mejilla donde había recibido la bofetada- ni modo, otra noche más, en la que serviré como fantasia para más de un hombre sucio y libidinoso... -suspiro- ¿cuándo encontraré al amor de vida?... aquel hombre que me lleve con el y que me saque de esta miseria... aunque -suspiro de nuevo mientras se colocaba su atuendo- bailar no me desagrada... -movió un par de veces su cadera mientras sonreía-

El lugar era una típica carpa gitana, en la cuál había una barra en donde se servían bebidas como ron y cerveza, claro, para aumentar la euforia y libido de los hombres al ver bailar a Angela; al lugar llegó un joven alto y fornido, de tez morena y cabellos castaños, atractivo y con una personalidad que enamoraba a cualquiera.

Kenia: caballeros, preparen sus pupilas y disfruten de la atracción final, su nombre es Angela, el tesoro gitano de la tribu...

La mujer de tez morena bajo del escenario y la música comenzo, era suave pero tenía en ella un poco de rudeza, mantenía un equilibrio, y al fin, Angela salió al escenario, su atuendo dejaba ver su escultural figura, con un movimiento suave subió sus brazos, comenzó a mover sus caderas con suavidad, de un lado a otro al ritmo de la música. Movimiento a movimiento, los hombres parecían caer hipnotizados, en sus ojos se notaba el deseo hacía esa mujer.

El apuesto chico quedó impresionado con tal escultura -"es la mujer que necesito"- exclamo al tiempo que sus ojos seguían el movimiento de sus caderas; por su parte, ella miraba de derecha a izquierda y viceversa, hasta que se percato de un caballero de ojos cafes, aquel hombre de atractivo rostro que estaba sentado hasta el final. Cuando sus miradas chocaron, supieron que algo pasaría entre ellos.

Ella termino su danza, dio las gracias y como costumbre, lanzó un a pañoleta al aire, la cual, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había caído en manos de aquel hombre, ambos se sonrieron, acto seguido ella dejó el escenario, el que en un momento, su madre tomo.

Kenia: caballeros, eso ha sido todo, la tribu agradece su asistencia, cualquier colaboración es bien aceptada -sonrió-

Un a fila de hombres se formo frente a ella, todos buscando el mismo objetivo, estar cerca de la mujer que ahí había bailado, pero ninguno tenía lo suficiente, uno a uno se iban cabizbajos y con el libido insatisfecho.

Trigon fue más audaz y se escabullo por las carpas de los demás gitanos hasta llegar a la carpa que el buscaba, la abrió con cautela y vio ahí a la mujer que dejaba sin aliento a su ser

Trigon: ¿se puede pasar?

Angela: ¡¿qué hace aquí?! -exclamo, pues menudo susto se había llevado al ver al extraño ahí-

Trigon: lo lamento, yo sólo quería conocerle... pero si esto le molesta -suspiro-

Angela: no, no para nada... es sólo que ninguno...

Trigon: -terminó la oración- ¿ninguno ha llegado tan lejos?

Angela: debes haber pagado una buena cantidad... -arqueo una ceja-

Trigon: jaja ¿crees que busco lo mismo que los demás? -entro a la carpa-

Angela: si no es eso, ¿entonces que? -quito la tunica que la cubría-

Trigon: no, no, espera... cubrete por favor -levantó la túnica y se la entrego- repito, no busco lo que los otros

Angela: -se sonrojo ante tal acción- y-yo... no sé que decir

Trigon: -soltó una pequeña carcajada- simplemente no digas nada, ¿puedo proponerte algo?

Angela: demasiado bueno para que fuese verdad... -refunfuño-

Trigon: tranquila preciosa, te iba a proponer que diéramos un paseo juntos, la noche es hermosa y, con alguien como tu a mi lado lo sería aún más -le extendió la mano-

Angela: pero primero, debería de pedirle permiso a mi madre

Trigon: ¿disculpa? ¿aún le pides permiso a tu madre?

Angela: bueno es que no es eso, si no me ve aquí cuando llegue...

Trigon: ella no se dará cuenta, ¿qué dices? -le guiño un ojo-

Angela: es-esta bien -acomodo su túnica- vámonos antes de que venga mi madre -lo tomó de la mano y salieron corriendo-

La luna estaba resplandeciente, en el cielo no había rastro de nubes, en su lugar había un centenar de estrellas, ambos llegaron a un parque cercano y se sentaron en la primera banca

Angela: ¿de dónde vienes? ¿cuál es tu nombre? -pregunto impaciente-

Trigon: wooh wohh calma, son demasiadas preguntas -le regaló una dulce sonrisa-

Angela: lo lamento pero, quiero saber

Trigon: me llamo Sadik, soy un terricola común y corriente, no soy ni de aquí ni de allá, llevó años haciéndo lo que me plazca y cuanto yo quiera, sin querer llegue aquí, vi la carpa y quise tomar un trago, pero vaya, quién iba a decir que...

Angela: ¿qué? -lo miro- "de verdad es atractivo, no sigue reglas, es el mismo, tal vez el sea el indicado" -pensó la peli-violeta

Trigon: que terminaría hechizado por tus movimientos, tu cuerpo y esos ojos que son más hermosos que las mismas gemas -la tomó de la mano-

Angela: esto es algo extraño y te vas muy rápido, aunque, no te niego que me llama demasiado la atención... no sé porque, pero me atraes -se sonrojo un poco-

Trigon: -en su rostro se posó una sonrisa coqueta- dicen por ahí una aventura es más divertida si huele a peligro... -la tomó por los hombros-

Angela: yo, no... no sé que es...

Trigon: ¿jamás haz estado con alguien?

Angela: no, en ningún sentido, es decir... no he salido con alguien... no sé si me entiendes...

Trigon: -soltó un suspiro de satisfacción- ahora entiendo... eso quiere decir que jamás te haz enamorado

Angela: no, aún no... -dijo con timidez-

Trigon: es algo extraño para tu edad pero, no importa... -se arrodilló frente a ella- dame la oportunidad de ser yo quién te haga conocer lo que es el amor...

Angela: ¿porqué? ¿porque tu? ¿porque yo y no otra chica?

Trigon: porque no eres como las demás chicas, eres única y eres justo lo que necesito para ser feliz, eres pura aún y yo, bueno... soy un diablillo -soltó una carcajada al terminar la frase-

Angela: jaja ya veo, seremos algo así como el equilibrio...

Trigon: exacto... tu serás el bien y yo, bueno, yo seré el mal

Angela: ja y, ¿de verdad crees poder enamorarme? -se cruzó de brazos y su expresión fue incrédula-

Trigon: lo intentaré, ¿entonces? -una vez más tomó su mano-

Angela: -le sonrió con dulzura- acepto, pero ¿cómo nos veremos?

Trigon: mm cada noche, aquí en esta banca a esta hora...

Angela: es una cita -suspiro y se levanto- aquí nos vemos

Trigon: esta bien -besó su mejilla-

Al día siguiente, Angela despertó y anhelaba que la noche cayera para encontrarse con ese hombre, aquel que le erizaba la piel y al mismo tiempo, hacía temblar su ser

La chica iba de un lugar a otro, cantando y bailando, hacía sus tareas sin reclamos y con una sonrisa en el rostro, todos lo habían notado

Kenia: y tú ¿porqué tan contenta? ¿qué mosquito te picó? -dijo sosteniendola del brazo-

Angela: a ver mamá, sueltame... no tiene nada de malo que sea feliz, ¿o si?

Kenia: el problema no es que estes feliz, es porque o mejor dicho, por quien estas feliz... andate con cuidado, estas advertida

Angela: si, si... como sea -dio un jalón y se liberó de su madre-

Las horas pasaron y la hora acordada llegó, ella estaba ahi esperando, la noche era fría pero no le importo, decidió esperar un poco más, hasta que él llegó con un ramo de rosas blancas

Trigon: he llegado mi bella dama -la tomó por la cintura-

Angela: -sorprendida- creí que no llegarias

Trigon: yo siempre cumplo todo lo que prometo, absolutamente todo

Noche tras noche por lapso de unos meses las citas aumentaban, los planes estaban hechos, al siguiente mes ellos se fugarian, se irían lejos para vivir su "amor"

El día llego, ambos fugaron... Trigon o Sidek como ella lo conocia tenía todo listo, adquirió una casa a las orillas de la ciudad

Angela: vaya, que hermosa es el lugar perfecto

Trigon: tu lo haces perfecto -con suavidad se acerco a ella y le dio un suave beso- ¿entramos?

La chica respondio con un suave movimiento de cabeza, a lo que su pareja la tomo en brazos y juntos entraron a la pequeña casa, el primer lugar que visitaron fue la habitación donde ellos dormirian

Trigon: bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar querida -la dejo con suavidad sobre la cama- mi hijo, tu y yo seremos muy felices -se colocó sobre ella-

Angela: ¿hijo? -lo aparto un poco-

Trigon: ¿acaso no quieres tener una familia conmigo?

Angela: ¿eso es lo que tu quieres? -acarició el rostro de él con ternura-

Trigon: claro que es lo que quiero querida -comenzo a besarle el cuello con suavidad-

Angela: y yo eso también quiero -ella no hizo más que acariciar su cabello y dejarse llevar por el momento-

Esa tarde-noche ambos fundieron su cuerpo, cediendo a la pasión que sentían el uno por el otro, ardieron las paredes de esa pequeña casa.

Los meses pasaron, Trigon ya se comportaba distante y frío con Angela, ella no hacía más que ser la ama de casa que le correspondía

Pasando los 8 meses, una mujer mayor toco a la puerta de Angela, Sadik como ella conocía a Trigon, había salido.

Angela: ¿qué desea?

Azar III: ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?

Angela: si, adelante -le dio el paso- ¿en que le puedo ayudar? tome asiento

Azar III: gracias, ¿en donde esta Trigon?

Angela: disculpe, pero ¿a quién dice que busca?

Azar III: ¿no sabes? la persona con quién vives es aquel hijo de Lucifer y una mortal -dijo con tono seco pero seguro-

Angela: señora, me asusta, esta mal, yo estoy con Sadik, no es quien usted dice

Azar III: muchacha, creo que no tienes idea de la trampa en la que haz caído... te contaré, Trigon o Sadik como el se hizo llamar para ti, Trigon "El Terrible" como se le ha llamado en miles de planetas y dimensiones, fue conquistando uno tras otro, hasta que al llegar a Azarath fue hechizado por mi abuela Azar, la cual lo convirtió en un simple mortal, para poder ser quien era necesitará de un portal, el cuál tendría que ser... un hijo

Angela: ¡¿qué?! -posó sus manos sobre su vientre- ¡¿de qué hablas?!

Azar III: eso, tal como te lo dije pero eso puede cambiar, ven conmigo a Azarath, ahí te protegeremos todos, Trigon no te hará ningún daño

Trigon: excelente propuesta, pero ella se quedará conmigo, al igual que ese hijo, largo de aquí bruja

Azar III: no Trigon, no me iré sin ella -opto pose de pelea- pase lo que pase

Trigon: este y otros planetas me pertenecen, tu bruja abuela me impidió tomar poder sobre ellos, así que ahora rompere ese hechizo y haré lo que me plazca

Azar III: no será así

La diosa lanzó un rayo de energía hacía Trigon el cuál desintegró a la forma humana y enviandolo a una prisión tridimensional, acto seguido tomó de la mano a Angela y abrió el portal que las llevaría a Azarath

Angela: no, no lo puedo creer -lloraba desconsoladamente- no es verdad, mi bebé es hijo de ese demonio

Azar III: pero también es tuyo, eso se puede evitar...

Angela: pe-pero ¿como? no entiendo

Azar III: cuando nazca llevaremos a cabo un ritual, en el cual podríamos purificar a la criatura y evitar que esta sea el portal que Trigon necesita

Angela: ¿y si no funciona?

Azar III: aquí estaremos para apoyarte

Angela encontró una esperanza en esa dimensión, así el mes transcurrió y ese día llegó, el trabajo de parto comenzó

Angela: me, me siento muy mal -dijo entre pausadas respiraciones-

Azar III: ha llegado el momento...

Ella y otras mujeres de Azarath la llevaron a un lugar, el cuál había sido preparado para evitar el regreso de Trigon usando como portal a la pequeña que nacería ese día

Azar III: vamos Angela, tu puedes

Angela: ¡no, no puedo! -decía entre gritos de dolor-

Lia: diosa Azar, algo me dice que esto no va a funcionar, los símbolos no son lo suficientemente fuertes para detener a Trigon...

Azar III: ¿de que hablas?

Lia: se necesita, de algo impuro para que se logré el equilibrio...

Angela: no, no mi bebé no por favor -dijo en un último esfuerzo, cansada y sin fuerzas, perdio el conocimiento-

Azar III tenía en brazos a la pequeña, cuando ésta comenzó a llorar marcas rojas, símbolos, se escribían en todo su pequeño cuerpo

Lia: parece que todo ha comenzado

Azar III: pero hoy mismo terminará

La diosa colocó a la pequeña sobre un manto, recitó un conjuro lo más rápido que pudo, al percatarse que las marcas desvanecian su ser sentía alivio

Lia: mi señora, algo anda mal

Un fuerte sismo comenzó a mover los suelos de Azarath, el portal no se abrió desde la pequeña, se comenzó a abrir sobre ella, el cielo tornaba color rojo, la gente enloquecia pues sentían que era el fin de Azarath.

Azar III: eso no pasará -se dirigió al portal y con todo su poder intento cerrarlo- la pequeña le da fuerza a Trigon para que pueda salir de la dimensión a la que se le condenó

Lia: ¿qué hago? -tomo a la niña en brazos-

Azar III: di el último conjuro pero dilo hacía la pequeña... -aún intentando cerrar el portal-

Lia: pero eso... puede

Azar III: ¡no debe volver, cueste lo que cueste!

Lia: ¡entendido! -recosto a la pequeña sobre el manto y prosiguió a hacer el conjuro, pronunció unas cuantas palabras en latín- ¡que la maldad de esta pequeña quede extinta!

Una luz blanca cubrio a la pequeña, su llanto no cesaba y Lia temía lo peor, al escuchar que la pequeña no emitía ruido alguno, el portal dejó de crecer, Trigon maldijo que a los 16 años volvería, esta vez nadie lo detendría

Trigon: pero al pueblo de Azarath le dejaré un recuerdo

Terminando esto, un rayo de poder impactó a Azar, hiriendola de gravedad, hecho esto, una luz blanca cego a todos y cubrió el lugar

Lia: mi señora -se acercó a Azar- ¿esta bien?

Azar III: no, Lia y al no tener una descendiente, mi alma y pureza vivirán en Angela, llamada desde ahora Arella -la diosa intentó levantarse pero fue inútil- lle-llevame donde esta ella

Lia asintió, con rapidez la llevo hacia donde estaba la mujer aun inconsciente

Azar III: -la mujer paso parte de sus poderes a la mujer que se encontraba inconsciente- tu serás mi descendiente

Lia: todo acabo... -se acercó a Angela- despierte

Angela: -despertó de a poco- ¿qu-qué me pasó?

Lia: una muy larga historia

Angela: me siento muy mal

Azar III: eso es normal

Lia: le daré más detalles apenas se recupere

Angela: ¡mi hija! -se levantó de golpe- ¿dónde esta?

Lia: la pequeña... bueno ella se... -un llanto la interrumpió-

Angela: mi hija... mi niña

Lia: ¿como sobrevivio? -sin pensarlo fue donde estaba la pequeña y la tomo en brazos-

Angela: Rachel...

En un par de días las cosas se normalizaron, Angela ahora Arella había descubierto que en Rachel la maldad solo era un estado, como cualquier otro ser, el conjuro solo la libero del yugo que su padre había puesto en ella, esto era temporal pues a los 16 años ella volvería a tener el estado de portal y todo podía pasar

La pequeña tenía que aprender a controlar sus emociones y esto solo lo lograría con la educación de Azar, una mujer de edad que la educaria noche y día, que sería más que su abuela, sería su mentora, aquella que le enseñaria todo lo que debía saber y así mismo, le mostraría como ser una buena mujer

Los años pasaron, la profecía se cumplió pero Trigon fue vencido por los jóvenes titanes.

Un día cualquiera Raven recordó cuando Azar le contaba el pasado de su madre Arella, como creció, dónde lo hizo y como. Ella recordó cuando Azar le enseñó lo que era un gitano, sus costumbres y claro, sus bailes, la chica recordó los movimientos que había visto, cerró sus ojos y quitando su capa comenzó a bailar por toda su habitación

Robin: Ra-Raven -dijo sonrojado y asombrado al ver los movimientos de la chica-

Raven: ¡Robin! ¡¿qu-qué haces aquí?!

Robin:-aun sonrojado- es que, llegué y no vi a nadie, busque y busque, sin querer vi tu puerta abierta y... -la admiro una vez más, de arriba a abajo-

Raven: entiendo -colocó su capa y tapo su rostro para evitar que viera su sonrojamiento-

Robin: bue-bueno ya me voy

Raven: adelante

Ambos cruzaron miradas, Robin se fue a su habitación y Raven cerró su puerta

**Bueno pues aquí termina, ojalá les haya gustado, modifique unas cuantas cosas como pudieron notar :) espero sus reviews y críticas, claro positivas jaja bueno, pues esto es todo. Un saludo. **


End file.
